nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett O'Connor
Scarlett O'Connor is a singer/songwriter who is huge fan of Rayna Jaymes and the niece of Deacon Claybourne. She is portrayed by actress Clare Bowen. History Season 1 A poet at heart, Scarlett is a young Southern Belle who waitresses at the famous The Bluebird Cafe. Her songwriting talents are discovered when she is unexpectedly called up to sing an original at an open mic night with her friend, Gunnar Scott. She is the niece of Deacon Claybourne. She originally moved to Nashville to support her boyfriend Avery Barkley but that relationship ended when Avery put his career ahead of their relationship. Scarlett had started to pursue a singing career of her own with Gunnar. Scarlett and Gunnar began their intimate relationship after Gunnar's brother died from being beaten to death, although Gunnar said that he had had feelings for Scarlett ever since they met. At the end of Season One, Scarlett O'Connor is proposed to by Gunnar which complicates the relationship. Season 2 Season 2 starts with the audience discovering that Scarlett refused Gunnar's marriage proposal, and she finishes her last day waitressing at The Bluebird Cafe, after being joined in Nashville by her best friend from her home town, Zoey. Scarlett moves out of her house, leaving it to Gunnar and Will, the guy who used to live upstairs, and Gunnar and Scarlett's friend. She gets back together with Avery, her ex-boyfriend, and goes on tour, opening for Luke Wheeler. She is joined on tour by Gunnar who has agreed to write for Luke. She freezes on her first performance because of a problem with her monitors and is subsequently booed off the stage by the audience. Rayna comes on and makes Scarlett carry on. She cries in her dressing room. Zoey and Avery come to join Scarlett and Gunnar, and Scarlett discovers that Gunnar and Zoey have been having a secret relationship. She feels betrayed, and does not talk to either of them. Songs Solos Season One: 107NashvilleCaps_0281.jpg|Love's Ring of Fire (Lovesick Blues)|link=Love's Ring Of Fire 109NashvilleCaps_0250.jpg|Twist of Barbwire (Be Careful of Stones That You Throw)|link=Twist of Barbwire (Scarlett's Version) 120Caps0311.jpg|Looking for a Place to Shine (A Picture from Life's Other Side)|link=Looking for a Place to Shine Season Two: 0133.jpg|Waitin' (I Don't Want to Talk About It Now)|link=Waitin' EIFIL.png|Every Time I Fall In Love (It Must Be You)|link=Every Time I Fall In Love CT.png|Crazy Tonight (Hanky Panky Woman)|link=Crazy Tonight BR.png|Black Roses (It's All Wrong, But It's All Right)|link=Black Roses CFM.png|Come Find Me (Guilty Street)|link=Come Find Me Falling___.png|Falling (Your Wild Life's Gonna Get You Down)|link=Falling Season Three: ChristmasWithNashville.jpg|Santa Baby (Christmas With Nashville) Season Four: STM.png|Speak To Me (How Can I Help You Say Goodbye)|link=Scarlett O'Connor Curtain Call.png|Curtain Call (Please Help Me, I'm Fallin') Only Tennessee.png|Only Tennessee (Three's a Crowd)|link=Scarlett O'Connor Duets Season One: 634855498449530000.jpg|If I Didn't Know Better (Pilot) (Gunnar) Fadeintoyou.jpg|Fade Into You (Someday You'll Call My Name) (Gunnar) Iwillfall.jpg|I Will Fall (Someday You'll Call My Name) (Gunnar) Lovingyouis.png|Loving You is the Only Way to Fly (Move It on Over) (Avery and Gunnar) Untitled.jpg|When the Right One Comes Along (Where He Leads Me) (Gunnar) Changery.jpg|Change Your Mind (Be Careful of Stones That You Throw) (Gunnar) Oneworks.jpg|One Works Better (You Win Again) (Gunnar) Casino.jpg|Casino (There'll Be No Teardrops Tonight) (Gunnar) (with Jason on guitar) Youaint.jpg|You Ain't Dolly (And You Ain't Porter) (My Heart Would Know) (Will) Season Two: WCYST.png|Why Can't I Say Goodnight (I Fall to Pieces) (Gunnar) CSAM.png|Come See About Me (You're No Angel Yourself) (Zoey) tt.png|This Town (Don't Open That Door) (Deacon) Lately.png|Lately (I'll Keep Climbing) (Gunnar) iiiiiiiiiiiaaaa.png|It Ain't Yours to Throw Away (On the Other Hand) (Gunnar) Season Three: WyoYe.png|When You Open Your Eyes (How Far Down Can I Go) (Gunnar) COOOO.png|Carry On (I'm Coming Home to You) (Terry) BMH.jpg|Borrow My Heart (With Gunnar and Avery) (Two Sides to Every Story) Longer.png|Longer (This Just Ain't a Good Day for Leavin') (Gunnar) FYH111.png|Follow Your Heart (Time Changes Things) (Gunnar) sigg.png|Something's Gotta Give (Is The Better Part Over) (Gunnar) IWNLYK.png|I Will Never Let You Know (Before You Go Make Sure You Know) (Gunnar) Season Four: WWIO.png|Wake Up When It's Over (Can't Let Go) (Gunnar) fttt11.png|Plenty Far to Fall (Unguarded Moments) (Gunnar) HTH.jpg|Hand to Hold (We've Got Nothing But Love to Prove) (Deacon) WTROCAWV.png|When The Right One Comes Along (Wedding Version) (Forever and for Always) (Gunnar) TR1111.png|The Rubble (If I Could Do It All Again) (Gunnar) chhhh.png|I'm Coming Over (What I Cannot Change'') (Gunnar) Gallery Scarletts-black-lace-long-sleeve-crop-top.jpg 60131247.jpg Contentimage-3370-124333-mv5bmtuxotk1odeyml5bml5banbnxkftztcwnzg5mdgyng v1 sx214 cr00214314 .jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content